


With Expert Form

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Cotton Shirts (Various) [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Makoto’s swimming skills don’t quite compare to that of Haru or Rin, but he was a professional in making you flustered.





	With Expert Form

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that I had the chance to catch the Iwatobi version of the Timeless Medley compilation films and visit Iwami over the summer, I simply couldn’t resist writing something for Makoto, especially since my first Free lewd-shot helped me get to where I am now as a writer~!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Captains often boasted and exuded personalities that were confident, prideful, and steadfast, their bodies either tall and grand enough to cast shadow, or stout and rigid to block the way. As the face of their teams, they were the first glimpse for an opposing team to assess what would be in store in the coming matches.

There was a captain that you were fond of, whose statuesque physique--broad, defined shoulders, sculpted chest, long and muscled legs--was fitting for the role.

However, with ears and cheeks that were easy to redden, a gentle voice that took little effort to reduce to a flustered stutter, Makoto was not the most intimidating or cocky captain.

And thus was why you were so enamored with him.

He may not have been strict and stern towards Haru, Nagisa, and Rei during his time as Iwatobi's Swimming Club captain, but he was always reliable and understanding towards his friends and teammates. There was not a word of trash talk to any rivals, but rather a smile and an earnest wish for a good race, all the while giving it his all to for the sake of the team.

While he was not as utterly and completely devoted to swimming like Haru and Rin, he still had a love for diving right into the water.

And a tender, loving devotion to you.

Upon entering college after spending his last two years in high school as captain to the swim team, Makoto honestly and nearly forgot what it was like to swim for leisure.

You thought to change that during the summer with a weekend trip to Okinawa.

Though, as delightful as it was to see your lover finally unwind after so many months spent hunched over in his studies--his eyebrows furrowed while his reading glasses reflected page after page on how to be an ideal instructor--the summer brought forth many tourists and travelers, leading to crowded beaches and busy streets. The sun felt wonderful to frolic around beneath, but what felt even better was having an isolated pool to yourselves, with only the light of the moon and the hotel's to guide you through tonight's nightly swim--along with marveling at Makoto's body as he dove right into the water, his form as impeccable as it was back during high school.

However, considering all the knowledge he had since taken in and developed while he continued his college studies, he couldn't resist from showing just a glimpse of what he would like to do as instructor.

Namely what led him to pursue the job as a career.

Amused, you offered your hands out to Makoto, hiding back your giggles as you floated on your back, allowing your boyfriend to gently pull you along and through the swimming pool. You could see his lips twitch as he fought the urge to chuckle under his breath, all the while he went over various instructions on maintaining the ideal form to remain afloat while facing up into the sky.

"Just keep your eyes on the moon," was something he uttered, his voice tranquil.

A grin spread over your lips, your voice teasing yet earnest as you remarked, "But Mr. Tachibana, looking at you is working out just fine for me. Would you please allow me to continue to stare?"

Now he was laughing, even if you noticed the tips of his ears begin to redden--the way you said "Mr. Tachibana" made his knees feel weak.

His grip on your hands tightened, the murmur of your name and "You...I'll never get enough of you" before your vision became nothing else but Makoto as he leaned down to kiss your lips sweetly.

And his tenderness remained as he pulled away, even with the words that he then uttered made you shiver like no other.

"In that case, please continue. We'll just move on to studying 'back' next, okay?"

No teasing grin. Merely a sweet smile, even with what he just hummed out to you.

This was and would always be your captain through and through.


End file.
